A Pleasant Surprise
by TheMaskedGirl
Summary: Nico froze. He knew that voice very well. It belonged to Percy Jackson, his greatest dream and worst nightmare.


**A/N: **So I read this prompt by tinybro on Tumblr! I didn't want to do it because I wanted to read it, but I couldn't help it. So this happened. I would also like to stress that Percabeth is my OTP, but I still ship Percico! This is mostly one-sided though. Oh, and I modified the ending. So this one's different from the one on Tumblr. Enjoy!

* * *

A Pleasant Surprise

By TheMaskedGirl

Nico threw a stone into the river and sighed. He had been wondering for a while now if he should tell _him_ or not. He wanted to tell him and get it off his chest, but at the same time, he was terrified. He had been to Tartarus. He thought he had already seen and felt the most terrifying things. He was wrong.

He sighed once more. He didn't know what to do anymore. _Hades,_ he thought, _please give me a sign._ Normally, he wouldn't ask for help—especially not his dad's—when it came to things like this. This time, however, he was desperate.

Suddenly, Nico was soaking wet. Things happened so fast. Percy was standing on the surface of the water, laughing at him. "Got ya," he said. He walked to the son of Hades and sat down beside him. "You look so sullen." He was smiling.

Nico _hated_ that smile. He just grunted.

He ruffled Nico's hair. He knew the boy hated it when he did that, but he couldn't help it.

"What do you want from me?" Nico asked him.

Percy shrugged. "I just want to hang out."

"Why don't you hang out with Annabeth?" he asked bitterly. He wanted to add, _You only care about her, anyway_, but bit back the nasty comment. Besides, he knew it wasn't true. Percy cared about his friends, too.

A look of hurt flashed in his face, but it disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

Nico was pleasantly surprised that Percy was hurt. It meant he _really _cared.

"Alright, let me rephrase it. I want to hang out with you," the son of Poseidon said matter-of-factly.

"Look, if you're still guilty about what happened to my sister—"

"Woah, kid. I just want to hang out with you. I want to talk to you. I don't have other intentions. I swear on the Styx," Percy explained. When he saw that Nico was starting to relax, he grinned. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Nico looked at him questioningly.

"Relaxing," he said. "You're always so rigid around us. We've been through so much already. Do you still not trust us? Do you still not trust me?"

Nico sighed. He didn't know how many times he had sighed that day. "I-I trust you."

Percy slung an arm around his shoulders. Nico flinched. He still didn't like it when people touch him. Percy ignored him. "Thanks. It makes me really happy that you trust me."

Nico shrugged off his arm and moved a _tiny_ bit away from him. He took a deep breath. It was now or never. He sent a quick prayer to Hades to give him courage. "Percy. I want to talk to you."

"We're already talking, aren't we?" the taller boy said jokingly.

He flushed. "I—Look, just listen, okay? This is really important to me."

Percy nodded understandingly.

He reached for his sword, but he didn't pull it out. For some reason, he wanted to assure himself that if anything were to happen, his sword was there. "I-I like boys."

He didn't wait for Percy's response. He stood up and ran away to the trees. The shadows swallowed him and he was gone.

Percy looked at the spot where he disappeared for a moment and then a silly grin graced his face.

* * *

Nico had gone off to visit the Underworld and stayed there for the rest of the day. He met his father, who apparently had time to kill. He said hello and quickly left him. He wanted to avoid him as much as possible. He was sure that the god knew about his sort-of-confession.

When the night came, he went back to Camp Half-Blood. He made sure that no one—especially Percy—saw him. He went inside the safety of Cabin 13. No one went near it. The skull on the front door was intimidating.

He was about to climb into bed when someone knocked on the door. He panicked for a while and decided not to open it. After a series of knocks, the persistent visitor shouted, "Nico, I know you're in there. I saw you. Open the door!"

He froze. He knew that voice very well. It belonged to _Percy Jackson_, his greatest dream and worst nightmare.

He had no choice but to open it. Percy grinned at him and asked, "So, who's the lucky guy?"

He slammed the door on his face.

* * *

A week had passed since he told Percy that he liked boys. He knew Percy would never tell the other demigods about his secret, but he was surprised to find out that Percy didn't tell Annabeth either. He was pleasantly surprised.

However, Percy never stopped asking who the _lucky guy_ was. Wherever he was, Percy was there with his supportive grin that made Nico's heart pound. He couldn't leave Camp Half-Blood. He found Percy's persistence annoying, but he loved the attention. He still hated the continuous, "Tell me, tell me, tell me," though.

On the seventh night, while they were walking along the shore, he finally burst. "It's Jason, okay? Are you happy now?" Jason was the first person who came to his mind.

Percy looked at him in awe. "You actually told me?"

Nico wanted to hit his head. Sometimes, he didn't know why he liked him. _Well, he has the most beautiful eyes. They're totally incomparable. The smile he gives you is so wonderful that chills crawl up your spine. His laugh sounds like bells and you think it's the most beautiful sound you've ever heard. His body is well-developed and—_

His eyes widened and his cheeks reddened. He didn't know who or what was whispering those silly things to him. Either way, it made him uncomfortable. "I trust you, remember?" he muttered.

Percy grinned and slung an arm around his shoulders—he got so used to it that he didn't flinch anymore—and said, "Thanks, man. I'm really happy."

Nico turned redder, if it was possible. It was the first time he called him man and not kid.

"Anyway, you're probably looking forward to tomorrow," he continued. "I know he has Piper, but I'll help you with him. I promise."

He stopped walking and looked at Percy. "What?"

"The Romans will visit. Jason will be there, of course. And tomorrow, Mission Get Nico and Jason Together will commence."

The last thing Nico remembered was Percy's grin.

* * *

Nico woke up in the middle of the night. He was in the infirmary. Other demigods who were injured because of training were there too, but they were all fast asleep. He noticed a figure sleeping on the chair beside his bed.

Percy.

His arms were crossed and his head was bobbed to the side. His dark hair covered his forehead and eyebrows. Nico felt a pang in his heart. He wanted to run his hand through Percy's hair so badly, but he knew it was wrong. It was unacceptable. Besides, it was a sweet gesture and he was allergic to sweet gestures.

It still didn't change the fact that he wanted to do it.

He got out of bed, making little noise. He was so quiet that people rarely noticed that he was there. Except for him.

Percy was startled awake. He looked around and saw Nico tiptoeing out of the infirmary. He hurriedly stood up and followed him.

Nico was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Percy was trailing after him. His feet carried him to the river. He sat down on the rock, the rock where he sat on a few days back. The day he told Percy that he liked boys. The day he almost told him that he liked him.

He sighed. When he found out he liked Percy, he didn't question himself. But he was scared. He knew that people like him were frowned upon back in his time. Now, people were more open and liberated, but not everyone accepted queers. He didn't know what people would think of him if his secret were revealed. Not that he cared about what other people thought.

He was still scared though.

He snapped out of his reverie when he was splashed with water. He gasped in surprise. Percy was sitting beside him, on the same spot he was sitting on days ago, looking wistfully at the horizon. "You suddenly fainted," he remarked. "I brought you to the infirmary."

"Thanks." Knowing that he brought him there and even stayed with him made him happy.

Percy glanced at him. "You don't have to worry, Nico," he told him gently. "I'm always right behind you."

* * *

Nico woke up to Percy's continuous rapping—banging—on his door. He opened it and grumpily asked, "What?"

Percy's jaw dropped. "You're not yet ready?! They're here! Get ready! Get ready!"

He was still groggy. "Eh?"

Percy groaned and welcomed himself in the cabin. He went to his closet and took out some clothes. "You have to look your best! You have to look great when you're beside him. You know what the girls say about him. His eyes are beautiful."

_Your eyes are much more beautiful._

"He's so dreamy."

_Not really when compared to you._

"He's perfect."

_You're perfect._

Nico stood perfectly still and stared at Percy's back with a blank expression. Deep inside, his heart was bursting with emotion.

Percy finished rummaging through his closet and placed the clothes on his bed. He produced a pair of scissors from his pocket and said, "We have to do something with your hair."

After an hour of struggling courtesy of Nico and snipping by Percy, Nico's hair was cut clean and short. He still looked like a son of Hades with his eyes, but he looked more alive than dead.

Percy grinned at his work. "A masterpiece!" he joked. He handed Nico the set of clothes and said, "Get ready. I'll be waiting outside." He sent Nico a grin and left the cabin.

Nico looked at the clothes. He wanted to decide against wearing them, but a _tiny_ part of him wanted to impress Percy.

He never kept a mirror. He didn't really see the need to keep one. He pulled out his sword from its sheath and used it as a mirror. He had to admit, Percy did a great job in cutting his hair. With a deep breath, he exited the cabin.

As promised, Percy was waiting outside. He looked like a Greek hero. He was leaning against a tree with arms crossed. A smile lit up his face when he saw Nico. "Looking good, man."

Nico fought the urge to blush.

"Well, let's go?"

* * *

"Nico!" Jason called out. He ran to him and gave him a hug. "It's been a while." He broke the hug, but kept his hands on his shoulders.

Nico nodded stiffly. "I don't like being touched."

Jason immediately removed his hands and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I forgot." The son of Jupiter started to become more laid-back after the events that had transpired.

"Look who's here," Percy said. He smiled at Nico slyly. "Hey, man. It's nice to see you again."

Jason nodded and shook his hand. "Yeah."

"JASON!"

Piper came bounding towards them. Jason's face lit up and called back, "Pipes!"

Before she could hug Jason, Percy pulled her away. "By the way, Piper, I want to talk to you about something."

"But—"

"It's urgent."

"I—"

"Now."

She couldn't say no. Besides, she didn't have a choice. Percy's hand was clasping her wrist tightly.

Percy started walking away with Piper in tow. He turned back and winked at Nico.

Jason looked at Percy, confused. "What was that about?" he asked Nico.

He just sighed. "Percy's just… being himself."

Jason chuckled and asked, "How's it going?"

"What?"

"You and Percy."

Nico flushed. "I-I—"

"I heard Annabeth's on a mission. She's been gone for five days now, right? Now's your chance!" Jason said excitedly.

He grimaced. "Actually, I messed up," he muttered.

The blond raised his brow. "Sorry. I didn't catch that."

He shook his head. "Nothing. It was nice seeing you."

* * *

"You want to learn more about Nico?"

Nico stopped looking at the sea and turned his head. Jason and Percy were walking in his direction. He panicked. He had a feeling that chaos was going to ensue.

Percy thought he liked Jason. Jason knew he liked Percy. Both of them promised to help him with each other. He was doomed.

"Oh, there's Nico!" Jason said.

"I think you should stay with him. You want to know more about him, right?" Percy suggested. He glanced at Nico who was rooted to his spot.

"Actually, I have to go to Chiron," Jason said. "Keep Nico company."

"I have to teach the new kids some sword techniques. Chiron can wait. Stay here."

"Why don't you bring Nico with you to the arena?"

"Why don't you see Chiron with Nico?"

"He'll get bored."

"Well, he'll get bored in the arena with me, too."

"Are you concerned about him?"

"Of course I am. Are you concerned about him?"

"Yes! I care about his well-being."

"Why don't we just make him choose? I'm pretty sure he wants to talk to Chiron too."

"Fine. Nico—"

Nico was nowhere in sight. The two looked at each other then at the abandoned spot and back at each other.

Percy growled. "This is your fault!"

"My fault? You started it!"

* * *

Nico sighed. Finally, he found some peace and quiet. Wherever he went, the two would always find him. He was extremely annoyed. Percy would push him to Jason and Jason would push him to Percy. He should be grateful that they cared about his life, but he would rather they leave him alone.

_Are you sure?_

He groaned. There it was again; the thing that kept whispering things to him.

"There are you are!" Percy shouted.

Nico's blood boiled. How they found him was unthinkable. He was in the strawberry fields. It was a nice and happy place. It should be the last place they would go to to look for him.

"I told you he'd be here," Percy exclaimed.

"You seem to know him so well," Jason said. He grinned successfully.

"And you'll know him even better," Percy countered.

Nico took a deep breath. He faced them.

Jason's and Percy's eyes widened. Nico was looking at them murderously. He pulled out his sword. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?" he snarled.

Jason started backing away. Nico was scary.

Percy laughed, surprising both Jason and Nico. "You can tell us again and again, but we'll never leave you. I'll _never_ leave you."

He looked at the son of Poseidon. His statement surprised him. He felt his heart pounding. His hands were sweaty. His knees were like Jell-O. He loosened his grip on his sword.

Percy winked at him.

He growled and got ready to charge.

* * *

He didn't murder them, but he almost did. Jason was already gone before he could strike. Being the son of Jupiter had its perks. He couldn't attack Percy because the boy was just sitting on the ground, laughing. He couldn't attack someone who was not ready. It was not right.

_You just don't want to hurt Percy._

He was used to that _thing_ whispering to him. It happened so often that it was better to just ignore it.

"Are you okay?"

Startled, he looked beside. Percy was there. Again.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled. "I thought I told you to leave me alone?"

"The night sky is so beautiful, isn't it? The stars shine so brightly," Percy said, ignoring Nico's statement completely. "I love looking at the sky with Annabeth."

Nico felt like Bob the Titan stomped on his heart until it was like powder. He wanted to stop feeling that way, but he couldn't stop. "I feel like a replacement," he murmured. He looked down and played with the hem of his shirt.

Percy heard him. He looked at him and smiled sadly. He put an arm around his shoulders and said, "Hey, don't say that. I'll still do this with you even when Annabeth's back from her quest. Even if you won't let me."

Nico took a deep breath. He couldn't let Percy's statements make him flustered."You don't have to do this, you know. You don't have to feel sorry for me. I'm used to being alone."

"But I want to. I want to be with you."

He looked up at Percy, who was gazing at the sky with a gentle smile. He knew Percy didn't mean it that way. The powerful demigod probably looked at him like a younger brother who needed to be taken care of. But it still stirred something within him. He couldn't help but feel happy. It was a pleasant surprise.

* * *

**A/N: **Tada! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review if you can! Thank you! (And yes, the title sucks. Huhu.)

Love lots,

TheMaskedGirl


End file.
